


Teach me?

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Deep Throating, F/M, Fucking, Riding, crossbow teaching, cumming, maasaging tits, nipple pinching and pulling, rubbing clit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n wants to learn how to use a crossbow so ask Daryl to teach her. But things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me?

You kept looking at Daryl as he cleaned the blood and guts off his arrow. For a while now you've wanted to learn how to use a crossbow but were to Nervous to ask Darryl to teach you. You looked back at your on crossbow with you found one day when you were on a run. You thought it come in use but now you just felt stupid since you didn't know how to use it. That and you've never had a good aim. Sighing you came from where you were watching him and walked to him. He stopped cleaning one of the arrows and looked up at you. "Can I help you with something?" He asked lifting his hand to shade his eyes from the sun. "Daryl I was wondering if you could teach me how to use a crossbow?" You whispered the last part. He just stared at you with no type of sign of acceptance or decline. "On second thought..." You were about to say but he stopped you. "Sure." He said. A smile came on your face. "Really?" You asked hopefully. "Yea tomorrow. First thing in the morning." You nodded super excited. "Thanks!" You hugged him tight. He froze but tapped your back.

"For the millionth time!" Daryl yelled at you. It was already noon and you guys had been at it for hours. And you haven't been doing to well. And Daryl was already impatient. "You grab it like this." He took your hand positioned closer to his body as he showed you where your hands had to be. You took a small sniff of him and immediately you could feel your pussy starting to get wet. You shook your head. You had to focus on what he was teaching you. But you couldn't help it. You were up against his body and you could feel his every movement. "Now shoot it." You heard suddenly. You shot the arrow to the opposite side to where the target was. Daryl sighed angrily. He ran his fingers through his hair. You wiped the sweat that was forming all over you body even if the trees were protecting you from the sun it was still really hot. You lifted your shirt and wiped your face and revealed your tight belly. Daryl looked at you and you swore you say his eyes get darker. Then a devilish smile formed on his lips. "Since your not taking this seriously. We're just going to have to make this more interesting." He said moving closer to you. "What do you have in mind?" You asked him with caution you didn't want to get the wrong idea. "For every time you miss you have to remove a piece of clothing. Sneakers and socks don't count." Wow he's a jerk. A hot jerk. "And when you hit the mark I remove a piece of clothing." Did I hear him right? You though the horniness you were feeling was making you hear things. "Deal?" He asked. You nodded. You were nervous as you pointed the crossbow at the target which now looked to be farther away. You took a deep breath and shot it. The impact of shooting it made you flinch and close your eyes. Opening your eyes you looked at the target to see it untouched. Shit! "Looks like you have to remove a piece of clothing." Daryl said with a smile on his face. Looking back at him you removed your shirt leaving you in your bra. Turning back to the target you tried again. Missed. You heard Daryl chuckling. I need something to motivate me. Then you remembered what he said. "If you hit the target I'll take off a piece of clothing." Good enough! You thought lifting the crossbow again and fired with confidence. You smiled and when you saw you hit the mark. You looked at Daryl who still had a smile on his face. He removed his shirt. You looked at his chest biting your lip. You wanted to kiss him all over his chest. Man how am I going to keep my focus with him like that. Shot another one. Shit. "You missed." Daryl teased.

"I know." Having your back to him you unzipped your jeans. You looked over your shoulder and Daryl was looking at you waiting for you to pull them down. Needing to tease him a little you began pulling my jeans seductively slow. He watched you pull them down half way to you buttocks. You watched his reaction as you removed them completely down. There a hint of lust in his eyes but he masked it. He said nothing and you went to take another shot. You made sure to bend down so he could get a good vie of you. You thought you heard him groan and smiled. Now I'm starting to like the game. You thought as you raised the crossbow. "I got to hit the mark." You encouraged yourself. You wanted to see more of Daryl. You had to see more of him. You shot another one. "MARK!" You cheered and turned to him. Daryl was smirking and popped the buckle and pulled them down. There in the center was a beautiful tent in his boxers. Smiling you went to take another shot. You missed it. Now Daryl was totally smiling. Which ever you took off he was going to like either way. Closing your eyes you unclasped your bra. You covered your breast embarrassed "Now." He said walking up to you. "Let's up this game." You looked down. "I think you already got up." He took the crossbow from you. "If I hit the mark. You have to remove the clothing." "Not fair! You're great with the crossbow." "You didn't let me finish." He said and you stood quite. "But here's the interesting part." He came closer to your face that you could smell his breath which was so intoxicating........ You moaned. Daryl was massaging your tits pinching and pulling your nipples at the same time. "Go shoot the target. He whispered in your ear making your body shiver. You tried focusing on the target a head of you. You could feel Daryl's erection on your back he was so hard you had to make this shot you wanted to see his. You wanted to touch it. Tease him like he's teasing you. You shot the target sighing in relief. You leaned into Daryl as he continued to pleasure your tits paying attention to both. You whined when he stopped and took one step back. He winked at you as he pulled his boxers down and his dick sprang out. You gasped at the size of him. And you wanted it. Daryl took the cross bow and waited for you to begin. "Show me what you got." He challenge you. " I will." You touched Daryl's shoulder and ran your hands down his body touching every where. You wanted to learn every curve of his. You moved your hands to his biceps and went lower. You touched his member lightly and he shivered. You used your left hand to jerk his dick off and your right to massage his balls. Daryl was breathing heavily and you loved it. Pre-cum came out the tip of his dick. You bent in front of him and took his head in your mouth and sucked on it. You swirled your tongue over the head. You heard him groan. You looked up to see him with his head up in the air. You began to deep throating his dick. "Fuck." He began thrusting his hips making you gag on his dick. "Sorry." He said. "No I like it." You moaned. At your request he began thrusting again. You held on his hips finding a rhythm that matched his. You took your hand and slipped them into your panties and began teasing your clit. You moaned on to his dick sending vibration all through his body. "The hell with it." He said tossing the crossbow and lifting you up. He slammed your body to a tree and pulled your pantie down. "You wont be needing these." He cupped his dick and slammed his dick deep in you. "Holy shit!" You screamed. "Your so tight." He said in your ear, his voice so low. Pulled out completely and slammed in you again. You held on to Daryl for dear life as he continued to slam into you. Your screams increased. "That's right. Scream. Scream so everyone back at the camp can hear you. Let them hear how good I'm making you feel." You didn't care all that mattered was the pleasure you and Daryl were creating. Daryl laid on the grass and you got on top of him. "Ride me." He ordered. You took his dick and slipped it in your soaked pussy. Meeting his eyes you began to ride him. He watched you, enjoying how your tits bounced every time you came down on him. "Man you look so sexy riding me." He moaned. Hearing him moan drove you to the edge. You pounded down on his dick going faster and faster. Both your moans and groans filled the air around you. You pinched and pulled your nipples intensifying the pleasure. Daryl rubbed your clit. You screamed Cumming on his dick. Seconds later you felt him twitching inside you the both of you rode out you highs and collapsed. "The. Best. Practice. section. I've. Ever. Had." You said in between breaths. "Totally." Getting dressed the both of you went back to group. Everyone gave you knowing looks. "So how was the practice?" Carol laughed. "Great." You said and walked to you tent. "Oh Daryl." You said before going in. "Thanks. We should practice again. Really soon." He grin. "Any time."


End file.
